Corr: Segregated Provinces
by KamCanWrite
Summary: Who will end up accomplishing goals set out for them. Will the advancement of the world cause such long term missions be ignored, angering higher powers, or will it help some realize the demoralized ethics in the Pokemon world? The moody story will show how opposites really can attract, acting as the catalyst for the story.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had little feeling in the darkness of my egg, mentally. During that period, it felt like a prophecy, something that I would feel for a long time, even after the hatching. But I would correct that, correct the disapproval of my kind, and especially my line of evolution. Did someone convey this message to me beyond my egg-shell? Or was it an abnormal miasma of reality flow through me? Exactly, who would know... Aside from messages coming from possibly beyond the grave, I knew the darkness would follow me, after hatching, I needed to push through. Push through the barriers of my life that blinded me from what every Pokemon needs to accomplish, a life-long mission entrusted onto the Pokemon by the one and only creator. Was every mission set upon individuals equally important, or was I destined for greater things? There was no more time for pondering on what I thought were fruitless thoughts. I waited, disdainfully enjoying the few remaining moments before entering reality.

It was time.

(Awhile later...)

The shell was unbelievably pliant. Piece by piece, I cracked through, oddly enough I noticed I was half blind, seeing as how the light did not filter through the darkness of my corrupt vision and thick black fur. I gave one last head-butt to the shell, then watched shares of egg burst in the air. Taking in my surroundings, I examined that I was in a forest. It felt exhilarating, not because of being introduced to crisp, clean air, but rather the sense of being able to explore objects around me behind even with my crippling vision. I could only thank my parents for providing me with information about the things around me. But that lead to a few questions...

Did my parents plan to leave me alone, and provide me this information?

Why would they leave me?

Did vaguely familiar beings have to leave you on a hunt to complete a puzzle for the sake of "when the time is right" notion?

The questions weren't endless oddly enough, providing another shot of being in someone's debt. I finally shook off the trance and moved on. As I walked along what seemed like an uncharted land, containing grass high enough to get on the nerves of a compulsive gardener, I finally came to what looked like water. The water had conveyed a feeling of serenity, and an emotion of being a for-like figure remaining undisturbed for thousands of years! Then came my compulsion, whacking me a home-run out of out my creamy state, just for the state of moving on. I frowned as I sat down, looking at my reflection proving I had years of improvement. I sat there, examining myself for awhile, my came vision... I was unaware of any physical feeling describing my body: my horn on my head, the black hair engulfing my whole head, the tuft of black hair at the base of my neck, the short tail, and my dark blue scales around my body. I even noticed I was walking on four legs!... Much shame displayed.

I looked at the pool, emitting no future condolences for disturbing the sentiment that once settled. I had the feeling I was designed to arouse a scene, or, a mess of this world. Cynically, I blamed my parents for disturbing my nature. I finally got to dive into the pool, experiencing the pleasure of causing a higher figure to flip out over the mess I caused. Oh well! I washed off the nurturing fluids which stained me inside the egg, and surprisingly took pleasure in washing off my filth. The water once crystal clear was now flooded with oils and dirt, I popped my head out of the water, and I smelled the reek of a dragon. My reek contaminating the innocence and purity of the pool put me deep in thought. Moments later I hopped out of the pool, shaking the water as it flew everywhere, and then I continued, leaving the pool for dead.

The wind blew, the grass responded with a wave, the leaves of the oak trees made a sound in tune with the rustling of the grass, and a sound of the nearby river brought in more tranquility, everything was in sync. I questioned this though, was this a moment to cherish? A moment keeping my peaceful facade from breaking, which would unleash my dangerous adrenaline and destructive nature? I was bound to find out. I resumed back into reality, awkwardly thanking natures gift despite the difference in my mind and the real world.

Ironically and suddenly, an unknown scent came to me, it had a facade, unlike mine, as I knew I could smell every symbol of the color pink. But to me, instinctively, the scent meant danger for a dragon like me. I started walking, picking up speed as I nervously scanned the area for a frightening enemy, my body wouldn't let me sprint as if not wanting to trigger my pursuer for a chase. I kept bumping into rocks and trees, behaving like a mouse hitting walls stupidly as it would run away from the predator. The scent got stronger, distracting me from my impaired vision and a downward slope, I lost my step, tumbling down the slope as I frantically lost myself. But then the adrenaline came, as the momentum of tumbling slowed, my vision faded to a transparent red, my scales tingled dangerously, I lost every glint of innocence inside me. I lost myself and snarled, readying the power inside of me, my body transformed anger and savage for power at the expense of my self-control.

Before anything could happen, I felt like my soul asked me why I was asked or have the perseverance to prevent this feral state, this being has done nothing to me yet, except stalk me. Why do I want to follow this norm if I can barely control it, willingly, I accepted I had time to spend, and spend it figuring out why I can't control it. There's no feeling of hate for me being something hated by something projecting a feeling of overall hatred for me, but there is a convincing feeling I have to take my first step and destroy that feeling that others embrace, but how? But I resumed, unable to control myself

But I resumed, unable to control myself

Under the influence of anger and adrenaline, and I had to "obey".I powered up multiple Dragon-Breaths and launched them into the canopy. I launched fireballs which were Incinerate into the trees as well, causing a risk of a fire: The entity got angrier... But that didn't stop my rampaging mind, I kept releasing projectile attacks in the trees, I could sense my stalker. All caught up in the moment, I didn't predict the next move when the creature launched a harsh breeze of pink glitter and powder. The attack flew fast and hit me hard, it caused my scales to sizzle and resonate steam, again, the tingling pain didn't stop me. Jumping back up, dodging another Fairy Wind, I closed in and head-butted the green and white ballerina with immense force.

Coincidentally, the Fairy flew into the river emitting the sounds from before and was carried by the current, splashing about. With that, my feral state dissipated, without reflecting on what happened, I sprinted and then jumped across the river, chasing the forests endless vicinity.

(A few minutes later)

The scent of the fairies went away, I knew this war was just the beginning. Everything he experienced demanded more thought to these trivial matters, something not worth etching a thought about. Out of breath, yet feeling safe, he needed to avoid the vengeance of the fairies, the attacks hurt his scales, he was too young to be battling at all.

Ahead, was a grandfather tree, with vines dangling from the branches, it emitted a strong, pleasant aura. It was hollowed out in the middle, probably due to a bird Pokemon. The dragon hid in the small space and curled up. I whimpered, paying no mind to the recent events.

The dragon released the negative energy that built up from his dark assets. Naturally, he let it flow through, a process dark types went through which was inevitable. He closed his eyes, mentally attending the session, leaving himself in a black hole of his mind. What went unnoticed was what the grandfather was absorbing...

I woke up awhile after my process wasn't complete. My vision cleared, but the first thing I saw really opened my eyes, my dark energy was being absorbed by grandfather tree. All of a sudden, the aura around me went oppressive, I knew that I angered the tree but not purposely! I readied an incinerate in the back of my throat, however, the tree would have none of it: The tree reached for my tuft and flung me out. The tree sitting on the hill, swung endlessly with me as I jumped along as if playing double dutch.

Soon enough it hit me and I yelped in from the pain as my gut throbbed, I flew to other side and hit the ground, and I whimpered. It picked me up again, readied its arm back, and pitched me far away. Out in into the forest, I flew, and the air flowing through the fur slowed down time as if I needed to reflect on something. Was I really incapable of doing this world good?

(Present time in a forest clearing)

It was a clearing she loved, an area, that specifically stood out from the rest of the conventional areas of the forest, the area gave her a sense of relief, relief from the struggles at home. The wind blew perfectly that day, enough where her silver fur would animate glitter into the wind, and the blossom petals and leaves from the delicate fruit trees carried by the wind covered the clearing, it was a scene to behold... All of a sudden, the breeze stopped.

"I guess all scenes don't stay perfect don't they?" Corria asked for no-one in particular. She sighed as she noticed something falling from the sky. she lazily analyzed the scene until it was too late. The object was heading right here she was standing, she had a matter of seconds to react!

In a matter of seconds Corria set up a Light Screen, acting as a barrier for her, and the flying object bounced off the Light Screen like it was a trampoline. The blue Pokemon skidded across the clearing. Corria just sat there blinking, peering across the clearing observing the Pokemon laying there.

The Eevee shouted, "Nice spot to land, genius!". No response... The silver Eevee trotted to the Pokemon, possibly passed out. She rolled her eyes as she walked up to it, but she smelled something of the Pokemon that was a smell all too exotic for the area.

Eevee gasped, "You dragon! You better have a good explanation for being here!" She yelled, waking the Dragon up. He quickly got up and took a few steps away from Corria. "What are you talking about? I don't even know where I am!" He rebutted. "For your information, you ruined the scenery here, and dragons are not allowed in Green Hallow forest..." The Eevee said in a sassy tone. "Give empathy why won't you, again, I DONT KNOW WHERE I AM!" The Deino growled.

"Ugh, what's your name? you are lost are you?" The Eevee said with a sigh. The Deino observed the area and had no idea, an entirely new area. "Let me guess, I hatched almost 2 days ago, a "thing" attacked me, and a tree threw me right into you," Deino answered. A long, prolonged silence stood between the two. Eevee gave him a couple looks, she wondered what he looked like under that fur, except for his mouth, of course.

The dragon was sitting on his hind legs, tapping his front feet impatiently: "Well...?" He said. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to find a feeling to compensate the frustration. "Well it looks like I have to get you out of this forest, and that thing is a Fairy, and I'd say you should avoid fairies in this forest." She continued, "Well follow me, I know a place that you should have hatched on in the first place." Corria said.

She walked to the farthest side of the clearing and swished her eyes, signaling him to follow along. He sighed as he hopelessly followed.

(A few minutes later)

They went little ways out of the clearing, not yet into the next transition of the forest. It was too quiet, Deino wondered if the Eevee forgot he was following him. Finally, the silence broke with a question, "So, what's your name? Mine is Corria." She asked and she got an answer moments later. Deino cleared his throat, "I exactly don't have a name, especially since I hatched on an island not indigenous to me, and had no parents to do so." He answered cynically.

She rolled her eyes but didn't look behind, "I'm not gonna call you; a disgusting little dragon, so do you think you need a name now?" She teased. "I'll think about it" He haphazardly answered back. Corria the impatient Eevee quickly came to her breaking point. "You vile little dragon, I'm not waiting any longer, and so will you!" She blurted out. "Watch it! Your not exactly a Fairy ye-" "I may not be, but I will be, and with that in hand I refuse to be disrespected by a dragon, especially an evil one!" Corria said, cutting him off.

Corria projected no sympathy on the outside, but Deino could not decipher whether her hot-headed personality was not enabling her internal sympathy to show? It was typical, a male being frustrated by an extremely proud female, with an inability to accept one's thoughts, declaring them immature. Deino just wanted to get out of this mess, but this was not his goal. She embraced the attributes of soon being a Fairy, but took responsibility for him. Why in lord Arceus' name would she do that? He never asked her for her knowledge, but he thought, 'was it really worth it?'.

Her blood boiled, but it was set on ice as she exhaled. He started to turn back, he sniffled. "Hey don't go! I'm not going to sin just yet at this point, I didn't mean it. It's just that you called a Fairy a thing, and angered that grandfather tree, and your dark attributes prove it..." She blurted out again. The Deino stopped and looked back at her, "And? I'm a disgusting little dragon?" He hopelessly asked. She sniffled as well, sharing the mood with him. She looked up into the canopy, with spectacles of sunlight reflecting off of her fur.

"No, yu- uh." She said, pausing. "No, you are Corrion." She finished. The Eevee walked off before he asked anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn't want to say anything else, keeping my head down during that whole walk. The cause for my melancholy mood was not her insulting or mood twists, but the unwholesome "pit" that resided in my stomach. It felt as if this pit reminded me of guilt, but what was it? Maybe it was the guilt of infecting that tree... I didn't want to guess the odds that I committed an action that would oppose my first step towards my goal. Besides, what the point of feeling sorry for myself at this point. It was possible because my parents abandoned me, leaving me at a place where a Pokemon like me especially couldn't survive in alone.

The long walk among the forest's wonders continued. "We're entering a slightly poisonous section of the forest so pay attention to where you are going and don't stray," Corria informed him. It's been awhile since she spoke but seemed to put more priority into having her eyes closed and somehow following the path, more than anything else. He spoke up as well, "I'll be fine, my scales will protect me otherwise." Corrion said objectively. Corria looked back at him, peeking at his scales for a moment before resuming her lead. Corrion most likely did not notice it. He noticed there was a shimmer of sparkle in her eyes, the same shimmer as her silver fur in the sun. Despite the hazardous "obstacles" around them, what seemed more important was the beauty of the vivid green colors, glowing mushrooms and flowers, and dense canopy in the forest. It seemed like a mirage.

Behind the trail, there were orange spotted mushrooms, red in color. There were many plants that they would naturally avoid off of instinct, especially the white spotted, curled-tip flowers, they somehow seemed unfriendly. The humidity in the area was throat-cleansing, it must have just rained heavily as the dirt trail was soft. Aside from the other forest, it seemed as if there was a canopy with sunlight penetrating through as well, but it was actually the plants, giving off a faint glow!

Many vines hung off the trees, and the trees even had higher trunks, raising the canopy. All though the only light source was the plants glow, as the leaves were too dense to let any sunlight through. The forest was definitely enchanted out of the modesty for some Pokemon.

Corria kept walking, and taking steps as if she was some solo dancer, Corrion had trouble walking, hilariously inept at it. She didn't pay him mind though. Corrion finally spoke up: "Do you even know where we're going?" He decided to ask. She must have rolled her eyes at that: "I would love to say no, honestly," Corria answered. The Eevee shaking her head slowly, while the Deino dropping his head, thinking of her as; unaware.

"Listen, I know this place well, I'm taking a detour around Fairy territory, because if they see me helping you they will probably exile me, and most likely kill you." She pointed out. "My parents would not let you near me anyway, they think I'm too young to leave the house, especially this far into the forest," She added as evidence. "I'll have to say, I just wanted to pretend you were not there, walk off and leave you alone, but at this point: Do I even have anything to lose?" Corria blurted out. Corrion picked up his head, tilting it in confusion. "Aha, so you don't have a preference towards any type of Pokemon," He said in a conclusive tone.

Corria stopped again, turning back and facing him. "Don't you get the wrong idea buddy, I still have been holding on the idea of eating you, heh." She said in a defending tone whilst teasing him again. He started walking to pass her impatiently, but she took several paces ahead. "Pssh, " Corria said while pushing past him. "I'm leading the horde, take it or leave it!" She blurted out in a bossy tone.

Corrion rolled his eyes, "Gee and I was just about to infatuate you." He said in a snarky tone. She turned back and gave him an insulted gaze, and put her paw over her mouth. "This time I'm being honest, you're a Dragon and I plan to be a Fairy. Sorry to say but your gross, no one likes scales." She said, sassing him. He somewhat smirked, "Like I thought, easy to manipulate. Hey, isn't that your job?" He insulted back. She slowly closed her eyes and quickly flew open. "Oh shut up..." she invertedly yelled.

Minutes passed as they walked out of the lush, dense part of the forest int the land not declared territory. The part of the forest they seemed to be in was the outskirts. As the elevated land displayed a Vista showing grasslands surrounding the rim of the forest, Corria started to speed up. Corrion decided to follow through, she silently probably wanted him too.

Through the last ring of the forest, it seemed as if they entered a new biome: a berry biome! There were so many berries as if they have never been touched for years. Some "breeds" of berries seemed to be hybrids of each other since they were so similar. The colors of the forest ring seemed to blush out the green and distract them from the light coming in. "I am positively sure that you have been here before, your not as stunned as I am?" Corrion asked. She looked around, possibly looking for an answer. She motioned her paw at the cyan stained wood at the base of the berry tree trunks. "You see that it's some fertilizer. This forest is frequently used for berry gathering, not today though. Although I do like coming here despite the long walk." She answered. "This berry ring was blessed by Xerneas long times ago" Corria added while picking off a Sitrus berry.

Corria split the berry with Cut, splashing her face with juice, clearly delicate, bu ripe. She turned around and gave the other half of the berry to Corrion. "You may be here again, but years ago I heard at the Fairy ceremony, that Xerneas noticed it's struggling comrades starving and dying." She started the story. The Deino somewhat interrupted; "So it's a Fairy, too?" Corrion asked. "Yes, she is..." Corria answered with a wispy exhale. She looked at C aconc was confused. "Please don't take any offense to this, but I would rather you understand why there is a problem between, well... us,"Corria stated, closing her eyes halfway. Corrion did not want to know though, but Corria knew he had to.

A breeze cut through the area, causing the old Belue berries to drop, hitting the grass, and quickly sinking into the soil to decompose. They ignored this though. "Xerneas noticed it's struggling comrades in this area, it was full of burned trees, burned by the Pokemon Faries in this forest presently hate now," Corria added with a sigh, she sniffled a bit. "Oh no... please don't say,"Corrion said abruptly. Corria nodded, and nudged him, Corrion would feel this later. "Yes, your kind thousands of years ago almost killed us all, and our forest, it's not because of your weakness towards us." She said revealing the dialogue thrusting to get out.

It hurt to say that to him but somehow I felt like it was the respectable thing to do him. behind his fur, I knew I could see a disheartened look. "Just listen and I'll tell you the rest." She said forcefully. Corrion twitched, but he sniffled and sat down nodding anyway. She breathed in, and out for a final time. "Xerneas blessed the forest with a power that drained The Tree of Life's energy, converting it to a power called Geomancy. The power created the forest again like it was before the attacks and gave us power as well. Which ultimately help us win that war we never wanted." She said finishing the tale.

Corrion sat there, frowning. He didn't know what to say as no dragon could. Corrion could not defend or choose to remember the trouble his ancestors once caused. His black fur and tuft absorbed the tears falling from his eyes. "I'm... I'm, just so hopeless. Now I have to be in the middle of this feud?...?" Corrion complained, sobbing. "I may not know much, but I'm guessing every Pokemon rejected Dragon Pokemon, as some would cause destruction without reason. Our elder told us they were born savages, nobody knows why." Corria stated. But realized what she said at the end would hurt him.

Corrion looked side to side, "As sad as that sounds, I think your right. I guess I have to accept it." Corrion dishearteningly agreed. Corria knew she could not mention anything else. She got back up. Corria stared at Corrion for while, seem him soak up tears, only to release them again. This problem really meant a lot to him, somehow. She needed to go, "Well you want to continue?" She asked without any related statements. Corrion nodded and did the same. Corria followed the path with a sigh.

She knew he had to have the statement thrown at him. But not saying any of that would be like sheltering his life. He needed it... The duo took the path to their exit, right into the grasslands Corrion saw, and the grasslands Corria knew. The grass was more than head high for both of them. When running into the grass, was like diving into water.

Water? Corrion thought to himself, how is he going to get to his island? It was set that there was no possible way to leave the province of it was overrun by Fairies. His sick feeling in his gut knew it, "So we are not leaving this island, are we? I can't get home, you think?". Corria kept using Cut in the tall grass, she sighed. "No question in my mind, I figured you would ask anyway." She answered. He should not have been surprised. "Aside from us, the rural areas and even cities despise dragons much that they cut the province off." She added. What was Corrion going to do with himself, and an even bigger question: What was Corria going to do with him?

It was practically useless, it was possible there was no area remotely hospitable for him, he would eventually be discovered. Corria felt as if she was demanded to help him, it was right, Corria could not abandon Corrion. Good thing the grass was tall, being spotted with Corrion would be too easy. They came up on a few farms and stole grain, it was sort of food desert out here in a way. Every so often they would come up on a farm, which was owned by Grass Pokemon.

Corrion increased his pace and kept up with Corria. "Well, you have any parents? I don't know if I have any alive at all, maybe you help me understand a bit." Corrion asked, lowering his tone as he talked. She had some idea, she thought as she gave up cutting the tall grass. "Yeah, this does bring something up to me, but my parents are Grass types, not Fairy." She said. "Really, why do you live in the forest then?" Corrion asked. "To be honest, I don't know. Most Pokemon who live out here in farms are Grass-type too, I don't know why we don't live out here." She answered again.

"You know, you can't live in these abandoned houses. I think you are sailing, after all." Corria mentioned the change of plans, at least for him. Corrion stared at her, "What? Me?" He asked hesitantly. She drew a little smirk, but it wasn't a smirk for anyone, it was half-witted and awkward.

"You are going to have to sail on your own, unofficially. In all honesty, I don't know where you will land..." Corria said. She continued, "I'm not going crazy, it's the only choice, I swear.". Corrion sighed, he felt like he did have no choice, more like no choice in his life.

"I guess I have no choice, anywhere seems better than here. For me at least." He concluded. It was ironic that his last resort was to trust a Pokemon he barely knew. Beyond that, she was something else. She was something else that Corrion could not guess what.

Abruptly, and quickly, they came up to the ocean. The Deino was somewhat paralyzed. "Uh, this is it? Where's the raft, that will hopelessly carry me, to somewhere that would end my hopeless life," Corrion stated with no intended feeling. "It will be fine! The raft is over there. I'm sure this is for the best..." She nervously stated. "I promise I am not intending to get rid of you, this is just for your own good, I'm sorry!" She added, to the previous statement.

They threw the somewhat big raft onto the water. "Your big for who you are, but this should carry you nevertheless..." Corria said. Corrion was nervous about the water. 'Well, wait till I'm in the middle of the bays' he thought to himself. "Come on! We don't have all day!" Corria remarked. He was trying, but he jumped on, hoping not to destroy it.

The raft did exemplary to pursue in keeping Corrion afloat, the raft was extremely old, though. He steadied himself and adjusted. He turned back at Corria who displayed somewhat of a guilty look. Corrion sighed, "Look, just don't feel bad for me, if these provinces are close to each other, I think I'll be ok." Corrion assured her. "Well, I hope..." Corria responded silently.

There was a silence, a silence where two would exchange looks and convey thoughts to the other thinking they would do the same. The breeze blew again, through the grasslands, making the grass sway like the trees in the clearing before. The grass swayed, the wind started to push Corrion away. "I'll see you again, I guess," Corrion said. She nodded to statement and huffed. The raft reached the currents and drifted away. Corria blew a kiss and walked into the tall grass, leaving Corrion to his thoughts once again.

It was a short time of meeting, he was confused, that he didn't eat her. It was like he knew her once before. Surprised, no... He was a savage, but Corria's presence was something that also confused him. Corria's presence would control the rash dragon, she was some sort of magician or a tamer. She could easily mesmerize Corrion's soul with calibrated dances, looks, gestures, and beauty that would mysteriously take advantage of him. Corria didn't need the brute strength Corrion had to control the planet, she had an obscure like a power that would defy all odds.

But that was it for awhile, maybe Corrion did have another life. Another life not worth running from your lynch mob. Corrion would soon have to get over it. That whole time, thinking about having shared hospitality was a punk, Corrion would ultimately punish himself and Corria. But life moves on, like the raft pursuing its duty to break under hard labor, carrying an oversized dragon, would be the last trip around the world. Corrion swayed his look to the uncharted, at least for him. He lay down on the raft thinking many things again. Will these province Pokemon accept me? Will I find a way on my own without being dependent again? He thought about what Corria would say, he imagined 'You are a freaking dragon, now think about what you do you dumb brute!' Oddly enough Corrion chuckled at that.

Maybe he would be fine, Corrion would have to prove himself that he can balance his anger, emotions, and strength. He had to consider, he was given a gift, a gift that peaked other areas of stamina inside of him, but cursed others. Corrion would have to accept it and fix it.

He lay motionless on the swaying raft as water splashed him a little. He slowly closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen.


End file.
